Be Prepared for your Dark Destiny
by Call Me Tom
Summary: Written for the Disney-Song Challenge/Competition on the HPFC forum. He was always told it was his destiny, and he had to be prepared for it.. Based on the song "Be Prepared". Regulus Black, on broken brotherhood and the twisted path that led him to becoming a Death Eater.


**Title:** Be Prepared for your Dark Destiny  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling. If I was, there would be a Marauder and a Next-gen series. And Fred wouldn't have died.  
Neither do I own the song "Be Prepared". All rights go to Walt Disney Pictures.  
**Characters:**  
Main; Regulus, Sirius.  
Some mentions of other characters.  
**Word Count:** 1, 574.  
**Rating:** K+/T  
**Summary:** Written for the Disney-Song Challenge/Competition on the HPFC forum. He was always told it was his destiny, and he had to be prepared for it.. Based on the song "Be Prepared". Regulus-centric.  
**Author's Notes**: Another challenge fic, this time Marauders era. Focuses on Regulus's life and why he became a Death Eater. Read and Review, flames and critique recognised and welcomed. **Not a song fic.**

**Be Prepared for your Dark Destiny**

Regulus Black was one of the two sons of Orion and Walburga Black, and the second born heir. He was a much praised and loved family member of 'the Noble and Ancient house of Black' because of two reasons. One, Sirius Black, the first born heir, was now in Gryffindor and making friends with mud-bloods and half-bloods and hated the dark magic and beliefs of the Blacks. Two, Regulus obeyed any orders from his parents without question, was a strong believer in Pure-blood supremacy and was a Slytherin. Apparently he was "a credit to the family", but according to his older brother "a soft-headed idiot that believes in everything my parents say".

He used to be closer to his older brother, accepting him as a role model as well as his parents. But when Sirius went to Hogwarts, everything changed. Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, and Orion and Walburga were outraged. Sirius had brought shame onto 'the Noble and Ancient house of Black'. His brother couldn't be his role model. Sirius had broken all the rules of the family, ignored all the beliefs and got into trouble a lot. All Sirius's friends were in Gryffindor, and he delighted in making the Slytherins look stupid. Regulus's parents drilled into him that Sirius was a bad son, and he shouldn't be a role model all year while his brother was at Hogwarts. Regulus dived into the Dark Arts on his parents command and studied them for all he was worth that year. He was ready for when Sirius came back, if his parents decided to let him punish his elder brother as practise. He deserved it.

But Regulus didn't have to punish his brother that summer. Mother did it for him. Sirius wouldn't really talk to Regulus anymore. It was strange, how one year had made them just a pair of brothers, not friends. Sirius went off to stay with his friends, but Cousin Bella came and taught 'Reggie' to duel better and more curses and hexes. It was a learning summer, and Regulus enjoyed it. He enjoyed the challenge of learning the Dark Arts. It made him feel safer and closer to his family. His parents and Bella were pleased with how quick he learnt and bought him a racing broom as a prize.

While Sirius was away at school for another year, Regulus was learning the Dark Arts, more difficult now, and Quidditch. He had a natural talent for Seeking, while Sirius was a beater in the Gryffindor team this year. It was Regulus's goal to be in the Slytherin team when he went to Hogwarts. Walburga and Orion were very proud of their youngest and dragged him to all their pure-blood parties to show him off. Regulus was praised very highly, and that was what made these parties worth the while.

When he started Hogwarts, he was immediately sorted into Slytherin. He and Sirius had reached the point where if one came towards the other, they would turn their head. He and his gang were soon the most feared of first years, bullying the filthy mud-bloods and tormenting the half-bloods in the other houses. He was shown off at Hogwarts as well, by Bella and Cissy. He was a Slytherin Prince, skilled in all subjects but especially Potions and the Dark Arts.

That summer was one of the best. Regulus was declared "a model son" and "the best of our family". He felt proud, but he caught Sirius's looks of disgust. The two brothers were still reasonably close; close enough to comfort each other during Mother's rages, but there was a barrier between them.

In the second year, Regulus tried out for the Seeker position on the Slytherin Quidditch team as the old one had left Hogwarts. He managed to out-perform all of the others vying for the position and got in. Sirius had sent him a cross look, but clapped him on the back when Regulus told him in an abandoned corridor. Sirius was the new Gryffindor Beater, while his mate James was a Chaser. They were playing against each other now.

In the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin, Regulus caught the snitch. Unfortunately, that was the moment a Bludger, hit by Sirius a few seconds before, slammed into his shoulder. He woke up in the hospital a day later, surrounded by his team mates and friends. He noticed that Sirius had left something on the table covered in sweets. A simple note, attached to a Peppermint Toad; '_I'm sorry, Reggie._' There was no signature, but only Sirius had ever called him Reggie. This had luckily gone unnoticed by his fellow Slytherins.

Soon enough, Regulus had to pick his extra subjects. His Mother and Father wanted him to take Ancient Runes, and he wanted to take Divination. Sirius had taken Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, which were the explicit two he was much advised not to take. Sirius was also told not to take these, and Regulus thought that was why Sirius had chosen them.

That summer, Regulus was once again doted on. The wall between him and Sirius became even larger. Regulus hung around with Bella and Cissy at the parties, while Sirius was with Andromeda. For some reason, Sirius and Andromeda were alike, but Andromeda had **always **done what her parents said.

From third year to fourth year, Regulus was on top of the world. He had a talent for Divination, or rather, making things up in Divination; and Ancient Runes was right up his street. Quidditch was always great, and the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were in a healthy rivalry, because both teams were evenly matched.

In the summer before fifth year, when Sirius was nearly in his seventh, something happened. Lord Voldemort was rising. The Dark Lord, punishing and killing Mud-bloods and Muggles was here. Regulus thought he was wonderful, and had definitely got the right idea. Sirius thought it was disgusting; but Regulus didn't listen to his brother anymore. That summer, Sirius left. A note was placed on his desk, so they knew he had left, and he had stuck all his posters and pictures on the wall with a Permanent Sticking charm. That summer, Sirius was blasted of the family tree. Regulus was hurt. Hurt that his brother didn't tell him he was leaving, hurt that Sirius left without saying goodbye, hurt that Sirius felt more at home with his friends rather than his family.

During fifth year, Regulus didn't know, nor care who Sirius was. He wasn't Regulus's brother anymore, nor any relation. In Quidditch games, Regulus ignored Sirius, and caught the snitch. In corridors, he ignored Sirius. Sure, he missed Sirius, but he could do without him. He and his Slytherin mates talked about Lord Voldemort, and about joining him. Regulus was expected to by his family, and Bella had already joined. Bella was the only female Death Eater currently, and when he sent a letter to her, Bella said she would help him train over the summer and that perhaps the Dark Lord would ask him to join during sixth or seventh year.

In that summer, the house was quiet without Sirius. Bella came, and as she promised, trained him up. He could now use the three Unforgivable curses to a good degree, and was becoming proficient in rarer areas of magic. He got his OWL results back; he had a mix of O's and E's. Mother and Father were proud of their son, and bought him a new broom.

Sixth year was a blast. Slytherin won all of their Quidditch games, Regulus was top of Ancient Runes and Potions, and was one of the most sought-after guys now Sirius had left. To complete the year's perfection, a letter from Bella had arrived. She hadn't written much, but it had said: "Be prepared. The Dark Lord is accepting your request and you will be brought to him this summer. You will join the Death Eaters, and fulfil your ambitions and desires. This is the Dark Lord's era and you will be one of his loyal and rewarded followers."

Mother and Father were proud of their son; prouder than they had ever been of Sirius. He had become the pure-blood son everyone wanted. It was the best moment of his life- everyone was pleased with him. Well, nearly everyone. Sirius had written, begging him not to do it. He had obviously heard the stories. But Regulus wouldn't listen to the blood traitor. The other person was Andromeda. She had run off with a Mud-blood earlier and was expecting a child. He wouldn't listen to her either. He was going to be the best son, the one that everyone was proud of. It was his destiny to be dark, his destiny to be a Death Eater with Bella. He had always been told to be prepared for it. It was his ambition and his duty to the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

He was given the mark that summer. He didn't go back to Hogwarts. Instead, he put on the black robes and went on to kill the Muggles and Mud-bloods that tainted this world; he accepted his destiny. He fulfilled his ambitions and revelled in the glory and fame of it. His parents were very proud, almost in awe of his achievements.

'_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,  
__**Be prepared!**__'_

Can you tell me how I did? Whether it fit the song? Whether it explained what it was that made Regulus become a Death Eater? Leave a review and tell me! You know you want to!


End file.
